Como Domar Uma Amazona
by Kyoo
Summary: Seiya estava com problemas com sua namorada e pediu conselhos para seus melhores amigos...


**Como domar uma amazona.**

Numa cafeteria próxima a sua casa, Seiya tomava um café forte na companhia de seus companheiros, não os via há muito tempo, porem acima da saudade, o que ele mais precisava era de conselhos. Respirou fundo após um gole de café.

- Meus amigos, meu companheiros, eu chamei vocês aqui por que...

- Diga Seiya. - Pediu Hyoga com certa impaciência.

- Estou precisado de ajuda. - admitiu o rapaz

- Claro Seiya, qualquer coisa. - Disse Shun sorridente.

- Vocês sabem que atualmente eu estou morando com Shina. - Disse o repaz com um pouco de incerteza.

- Sim nós sabemos, vai direto ao ponto. - Hyoga não gostava de rodeios.

- Eu estou tendo uns pequenos probleminhas. - Admitir que ele tinha problemas com uma mulher era realmente difícil para o Pegasus.

- Ora Seiya, isso é comum quando duas pessoas se propõem a partilha do mesmo teto. - O dragão compartilhou de sua experiência pessoal para o amigo.

- Sim Shiryu eu entendo, ela me ajuda com as contas diárias e tudo mais, porem ela não me da um sossego em casa, sempre que estou ato a, vem ela: Seiya, a louça que você deixou ontem está acumulando; Seiya olha a caixa de pizza no chão; Seiya se não está fazendo nada por que não vai lavar o banheiro?

- Seiya, eu sei que somos amigos, mas...você não vai me dizer que chamou nós três aqui, apenas para isso ? Você vai Seiya? - Hyoga ingeria seu café calmamente com suas palavras gélidas e ameaçadoras.

- Mas é claro que eu não faria uma coisa dessas Hyoga. - O jovem cavaleiro se exalta um pouco aborrecido com a falta de fé, junto com os olhares pouco confiáveis de seus companheiros. - Tem mais.

- Então prossiga. - pediu o dragão.

- Quando ela chegou há um ano, eu fui veemente contra a ideia dela morar no meu apartamento, então acabou alugando algo próximo, como ela não tem mais nenhum discípulo, e o santuário ta em paz, agora ela é livre para fazer o que quiser, ela disse que queria ficar com o homem que ela amava - o rapaz respirou fundo relembrando a cena.

_- Depois de mais um dia de busca frustrada por trabalho, jovem fitava o mar sentado na praia próxima a sua casa. Tentou ignora a presença da mulher ao seu lado, a pesar de seu gênero, vestia roupas um pouco diferente, uma calça de couro preto, botas de salto, uma blusa branca com uma cobra como estampa e um colete verde por cima que realçava seus cabelos de mesa cor. _

_- Shaina por que você não volta logo para o santuário? - perguntou o cavaleiro abatido. - Desse jeito você apenas vai desperdiçar seu tempo aqui, eu sou um fracassado sem nada no meu currículo, mas sabe, eu ainda quero tentar, viver como uma pessoa normal, trabalhar, e quem sabe um dia até forma uma família. - O cavaleiro sorriu visualizando seu sonho bobo. _

_- Eu não acho o seu sonho bobo e muito menos eu ti acho um fracassado, eu só quero ficar ao lado do homem que eu amo e apoia-lo com tudo que eu tenho, não é o suficiente?_

_O cavaleiro ficou sem palavras, ele não sabia o que dizer, tudo que ele pode fazer foi encara a sinceridade nos olhos dessa fabulosa mulher, ele não conseguia parar de admirar sua força. _

- Sendo sincero, a Shaina é uma mulher maravilhosa linda, e as curvas dela. - Ele precisou toma um longo gole de café para continuar. - Você três sabem que eu não sou Gay, então obviamente nós dois ficamos algumas vezes...

- E o que há de errado nisso? - Perguntou o Shun,

- O que há de errado e que nunca saímos dos amasso, sempre que eu tento fazer o ataque final, ela me para. - O Pegasus deixa sua cabeça cair na mesa frustrado. - Estamos morando juntos a mais de seis meses e nós nunca transamos. - Admite extremamente envergonhado,

O silencio que se fez a seguir na cafeteria foi devido o fato dos três amigos do rapaz tentarem controla suas risadas, sendo o cisne o com maior dificuldade.

- Vão em frente podem ri, que bom que eu não chamei o Ikky. - Não foi por falta de tentativa, ele simplesmente não encontrou mesmo o rapaz.

- Se você queria umas dicas, você poderia ter dito de uma vez. - Hyoga tentava parar de ri enquanto matinha um ar de superioridade perante o amigo.

- Seiya isso não é motivo para de se envergonha. - Andrômeda não conseguia tira o sorriso do rosto. - Eu também levei bastante tempo para ter minha primeira vez com a June, só fomos realmente consegui depois da batalha de Hades.

- Você pelo menos tem tentado? - Perguntou o Dragão, o que estava mais serio dos três, mas uma vez ou outra, ele virava a cara fingindo uma tosse para esconder os risos. Boa etiqueta era importante para ele.

- Se eu tento? SE EU TENTO? - O cavaleiro com o pavio curto bateu na mesa se levantando e gritando com as mãos na cabeça. - Todos os dias, mas parece que calcinha dela é mais forte até que a Kamui de Hades.

- Você não está tentando pressionando muito ela? - Perguntou o mais gentil dos três preocupado com mulher que ocupa os pensamentos do amigo.

- É claro que não Shun. - Com uma longa inspiração ele se acalma e volta a se sentar.

- Ela deve ter algum motivo, você pelo menos sabe qual é? - O mais sábio questionou.

- Sim ela tem, ela sempre diz a mesma coisa, como ela foi criada da forma tradicional, ela está se guardando para o esposo dela, em outras palavras ela quer uma aliança antes de tudo.

- Então qual o problema? - Perguntou Andrômeda com um ar inocente.

- Shun, Shun, Shun, você ainda tem muito a aprender. - Comentou Hyoga com a mão no ombro do amigo e um sorriso confiante.

- Porem, eu não tenho certeza se quero me casar com a Shina. - Seu rosto demonstrava a exaustão, prova que já havia pensado muito no assunto. - algumas vezes ela pode ser o capeta chupando manga, mas em outras apenas o menor toque dela já me deixa doido, eu não sei como eu consegui me controla até hoje, ela me enlouquece em vários sentidos.

- Você está apaixonado. - Os olhos inocentes do Andrômeda brilhavam.

- Eu não estou apaixonado, eu ainda tenho desejo pro outras mulheres. – Rebateu o cavaleiro com um ar irritado.

- Mas Seiya, desde que você está morando com a Shina você tem ficado com outras? – perguntou o Dragão.

- É claro que não.

- Seiya você passou um ano sem transar com nenhuma outra mulher, por causa da Shaina? – Questionou Hyoga.

- Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um cara muito serio ta legal.

- Conta outra. – O loiro rebateu.

- Você está apaixonado. – Andrômeda insistiu mais uma vez em sua teoria, agora com mais confiança.

- Corta essa Shun, eu só não queria fazer ela chora, a ideia de ver seu rosto em lagrimas acaba comigo, e acima de tudo, trair a Shina é como assinar minha carta de morte.

Os três amigos suspiraram trocando palavras com olhar, todos chegaram à mesma conclusão: Está apaixonado.

- O que eu posso dizer, se você não vai casar com ela, sai fora. – Aconselhou o Cisne.

- Você deveria se casar com ela, está na cara que você está apaixonado. – O mais inocente suspirou frustrado pela estupidez do amigo.

- Por que não damos uma volta e para pegar um ar e renova as ideias. – Sugeriu o Dragão.

- Acho que é melhor mesmo.

Sendo assim os quatro pagaram a conta e saíram, caminhado pelas lojas. Nenhum deles tinha vontade de falar, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, até que um ficou para trás.

- Vamos Shun, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Seiya impaciente.

Quando não obtiveram resposta, após revira os olhos seguiu para perto do amigo sendo seguido pelo os outros dois, ficou curioso em saber o que prendera atenção do mais novo.

- O que você está olhando Shun? – Perguntou o Pegasus que logo arregalou os olhos. – Aqui é uma Sex Shop.

- Não precisa gritar. – Hyoga reprendeu o amigo com um tapa na nuca.

- Mas Shun, o que você quer numa Sex shop?- Perguntou ele atônito para o mais novo.

- E... – Ele desvio o olhar com o rosto corado.

- Desembucha. – Pediu ele com urgência.

- Shun você não desenvolveu nenhum tipo de fetiche masoquista por ficar sempre enrolado nas correntes? – Questionou Hyoga reparando nos acessórios que o garoto fitava.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – Shiryu perguntou, já que não podai enxerga.

- São itens de sadomasoquismo Shiryu. – Ao receber a resposta de Seiya fico pasmo.

- Gente não pense besteira, essas coisas não são para mim. – Rebateu o garoto. – São para a June.

- Explica isso direito. – Pediu Seiya.

- bem... Eu não sei como ou onde, mas a June acabou desenvolvendo um fetiche por amarras, e ultimamente ela não quer mais transar sem isso, eu já comprei diverso conjuntos, mas como usamos muito, eles se deterioram muito rápido, não faz nem dois meses e já estou precisando de cordas novas. – Suspirou o jovem pensando no estrago na sua carteira. – Mas nada é caro o bastante depois de ver o sorriso no rosto dela.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda ficou sonhador pensando na amada, os outros três por sua vez estavam pálidos, era como se tivessem visto Hades pé diante deles, o que não seria estranho já que o Shun de certa forma já foi o deus um dia.

- Shun eu tenho que ti pedi desculpas. – Shiryu foi o primeiro a voltar à realidade.

- Eu também Shun. – Hyoga o segundo.

- Não se esqueçam de mim gente.

- O é isso pessoal? Não estou entendendo. – Perguntou o garoto confuso.

- Nada de mais Shun, você apenas provou que é irmão do seu irmão. – Seiya tratou de encerra o assunto com um largo sorriso. – A propósito Shun eu tenho um favor para te pedir.

- Por que eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso. – suspirou o mais gentil cavaleiro andando sobre a terra.

Algumas horas depois na casa do cavaleiro de Pegasus, sua namorada chega em casa após um dia de trabalho como recepcionista, e se depara com a cena um pouco diferente do habitual, erguendo a sobrancelha direta se pergunta mentalmente, o que o outro cavaleiro está fazendo: Sentado na janela com vista para o Mar, com o violão em mãos, ao por do sol, teria sido uma memória fantástica para a mulher apaixonada, se não fosse pela rosa na boca. Ela realmente estava vendo direto ele tinha uma rosa na BOCA?!

- Shaina eu estava ti esperando. – Tocou alguns acodes no seu violão.

- Posso sabe o que você esta fazendo? – fez a pergunta enquanto tirava a bolsa jogando em qualquer canto da casa.

- Não gostou da surpresa. – Com os olhos fechados ele começou uma melodia.

- Eu não sei o que você está planejando, mais isso está muito estranho. – Apesar de tudo ela não parou a musica do rapaz, se limitou apenas a observa com as mãos na cintura.

- Mademoiselle, eu só achei que você merecia uma noite especial. – Jogou a rosa em algum canto, logo se levantou pondo o violão encostado na parede.

- Seiya por mais que você seja romântico, a resposta ainda vai ser a mesma. – Respondeu ela dando um passo para trás à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Do que você está falando Shaina? – Quando chegou próximo o suficiente ele segurou o rosto dela de forma carinhosa. – Eu só quero agrada um pouco a minha namorada, é estranho eu querer fazer algo assim? – Seu sorriso travesso não enganaria ninguém, mas Shaina nesse momento não estava mais em posição de pensar com clareza.

- Se for só isso mesmo que você esta dizendo. – Entrelaçou o pescoço dele num abraço. – Ficaria feliz em ser agradada pelo meu namorado.

- Esse agrado vai ser algo que você não vai esquece tão cedo. – Respondeu ele quando tomou seus lábios.

Ela que estava toda imersa na sensação de ser beijada pelo homem amado, ficou completamente sem defesa, a perda de consciência foi imediata pelo golpe preciso do cavaleiro em sua nuca.

- Muito bem Shaina, essa noite vai ser inesquecível, você provavelmente vai-me esfola vivo, mas acho que vai valer a pena. – Seu sorriso travesso indicava que ele não mudaria de ideia.

Alguns minutos depois, ele havia deitado a mulher na cama e tirado quase toda sua roupa, só deixando a lingerie, pegou uma sacola ao da cabeceira, com cuidado tirou todos os itens intensificando seu sorriso.

- Concentração Seiya, você precisa fazer isso direito para não machucar a Shaina.

Focando sua mente na tarefa começou a executa, usou um papel com instruções feitas pelo Shun para garanti que tudo fosse certo, a segurança da mulher era sua prioridade, a diversão própria viria depois.

A mulher acordou quase uma hora mais tarde, se sentia confusa e tonta, sua visão turva lentamente se recuperava, sua memória confusa tentava entender o que aconteceu, ao visualizar o namorado, se lembrou o que estava fazendo, logo tentou se levanta para pedir uma explicação, para sua surpresa, ela não conseguiu, tentou falar, mas somente grunhidos longe de palavras saiam.

- Vejo que acordo Shaina, como está se sentindo? Está confortável? – O rapaz não podia para de sorri, ele fez uma obra prima.

Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, próximo à borda, suas pernas refletidas com os pés na superfície da cadeira, cordas ar marradas do tornozelo a coxa deixavam suas pernas imóveis, as mãos igualmente marrada nas costas, não permitiram a mulher fazer movimentos, e sua boca fora velada com uma mordaça com bola, como efeito colateral, a mulher não conseguia parar de baba.

- Gostou? Deu-me muito trabalho. – Comentou o cavaleiro mostrando sua obra com um espelho para a namorada.

Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era dar um olhar mortal para ele, ao mesmo tempo imagina como o faria pagar, talvez o castrando, e não ia demora, acendeu sua cosmo energia, iria rasgar aquelas cordas fácil.

- Acha que eu não pensei nisso? Elas estão impregnadas com minhas como energia, só uma mais forte que a minha poderia romper essas cordas. – Seu sorriso só aumento ao ver o olhar de desespero na amazona.

O sentimento de desespero não durou muito e foi logo preenchida por uma raiva assassina, ela podia amar ele, mas sempre foi realista, era um fato que o sorriso do Seiya conseguia irritar qualquer um a ponto das pessoas cometerem assassinato, nem o amor era capaz de mudar isso.

- Bem acho que devo deixar você relaxa um pouco para compreender a situação, enquanto isso vou beber uma geladinha. – Mais uma das instruções de Shun.

Logo o silencio na casa se tornou desconfortável, o cavaleiro de Pegasus passou a ignorar a existência da namorada, bebia uma cerveja tranquilamente sentado na janela, usava as estrelas para matar o tempo, a mulher por outro lado não tinha nenhuma outra opção, estava completamente indefesa, seu cosmo não era tão forte quanto o dele, não podia nem para de baba, estava ficando já encharcada com a baba escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

- Por Athena Shaina, você até parece uma criança, olha só como esta toda suja. – O comentário dele inflou uma chama de ira nela. – Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso.

Após se levantar de seu lugar, pegou um pano e usou para limpa o rosto dela, aproveito a oportunidade para da uma leva mordida no lombo da orelha, a ação dele fez a mulher tremer, seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto, ela havia percebido uma verdade muito obvia, com ela assim, ele podia fazer o que quisesse, uma tristeza bateu em seu coração, logo se sentiu traída, fechou os olhos com força se concentrando e conseguiu afastar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça, ele não a trairia, se focou nisso, por mais que ela estivesse indefessa e impossibilitada de se defender ela poderia confiar nele.

_ Seiya vai respeita meus desejos, eu, eu posso confiar nele, posso confiar no homem que me apaixonei... ele vai só se diverti, ele vai me respeita, eu tenho certeza, ele vai..._

Dizia mentalmente para si mesma tentando afasta a insegurança que sentia.

- Acho que já esta na hora de começa a diversão, você não concorda?- Perguntou ele de algum lugar atrás dela. – Por onde devo começar?

Sua voz estava muito próxima de sua nuca, isso lhe causou arrepio, apesar de focar nos pensamentos de confiança, o medo de estar completamente à mercê, que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, não desaparecia.

- Talvez eu deva começa por aqui. – Ele beijou o ombro direto dela. – Shaina se você soubesse o quanto você é linda, o quanto você esta me deixando doido. Eu mal consigo me controla.

A voz dele trêmula, em brigada de desejo começou a infectar a mulher, a respiração dela se tornava cada vez mais pesada, ele a desejava, ele a queria, poderia parece ridículo fica feliz nesse tipo de situação, mas ela não podia evitar, o homem que ela amava a desejava.

- Hoje eu vou ti marca toda, para que cada homem nessa cidade saiba que você pertence a mim. – Sua voz minguou com o chupão que fez no pescoço dela.

Não foi o ultimo que ele fez, ele continuou fazendo vários outros, como efeito sua temperatura corporal foi às alturas, sua pele ficou mais sensível ao toque, para seu azar ele soube como tirar vantagem, agora usando as mãos, apertou com força os peitos dela, seus mamilos estava ficando dolorosos de tão rígidos, por que ele não a tocava ali? O suor já escorria numa tentativa fracassada de esfriar seu corpo, isso não passou despercebido pelo rapaz quando o gosto salgado chegou a seus lábios.

- Que mulher indecente é você Shaina. – Ele sorriu com malicia, longe da visão dela, aproximou sua boca até quase não haver distancia com o ouvido esquerdo. - Está gostando de ser amarrada indefesa, sendo restringida pelo homem que está apaixonada, sendo usada como um brinquedo, isso ti excita? Isso faz esses mamilos ficarem rígidos? Ou você é simplesmente uma mulher pervertida? – Aperto-os com força para da ênfase.

Ele se encaminhou para frente, queria apreciara seu trabalho, a pele branca da grega ficou marcada de vários lugares, brilhava com o suor exalado pela mulher, o cabelo esverdeado estava colado em seu rosto, o que aumentava sua beleza exótica, ou seria sensualidade exótica? A respiração irregular chamava atenção para seus seios, e peça de roupa completamente encharcada, o tecido verde claro ficou transparente, e não era apenas o sutiã, a segunda parte do conjunto estava quase transbordando de tão úmida, eram todos indicadores que a mulher se aproximava de seu orgasmo.

- Você está tão sexy, você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou me segurando para não ti comer aqui mesmo e agora. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram com o ultimo comentário dele, não sabia se fica feliz, com medo, triste ou desapontada, isso estava muito confuso, era culpa dele, ele a estava confundido, a única coisa que ela tinha certeza era seu desejo pelo toque dele, queria ser tocada, precisava ser tocada, só mais um pouco, ela estava quase Lá... – Você está querendo que eu a toque? – O brilho em seus olhos a entregou. – Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

Tendo negado os desejo dela o rapaz saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha deixando amazona sozinha para aproveitar o sentimento de frustração e impotência.

O cavaleiro por outro lado entornou uma lata de cerveja, a mais gelada que pode encontra, ele não havia parado a provocação por querer e sim por necessidade, ele já estava quase gozando nas calças, como essa mulher conseguia o enlouquece dessa forma? Ele ia goza apenas por fica olhando para ela.

- Se aclame Seiya, você superou o sétimo sentido, você consegue superar isso, pensa dessa forma. Quem está na cadeira não é a Shaina é o Afrodite. – Com concentração e imaginação o efeito em suas calças foi imediato. – Eu acho que eu deveria patentear isso como o teste de heterossexualidade definitivo.

Riu do seu próprio comentário, trocou a lata de cerveja por uma jarra de água, sem se importa com copo bebeu no gargalo. Quando se deu por satisfeito voltou para o quarto, não pode evitar fazer um sorriso prazeroso ao ver a mulher da mesma forma que havia deixado, com a exceção da baba, por escorre seu corpo chegou à cadeira e continuou até está pingando no chão.

-Olha que bagunça você fez Shaina, você é uma amazona, deveria ter modos melhores não concorda? – Ele se aproximou e agachou ficando de frente para a virilha da mulher. – Ei Shaina, desde hoje de manha você não tomou outro banho, estou errado?

Percebendo a intenção dele a mulher mexeu freneticamente a cabeça em negação, apesar de dizer "Não" seus olhos brilhavam com as expectativas, ela simplesmente não consegui desviar o olhar, isso não era certo, ela deveria ta suja, não queria que ele a tocasse dessa forma ou mesmo a viesse assim, para ele apenas para ele, desejava estar sempre nas melhores condições, mostra sempre seu melhor, então por que ela estava ansiosa para o toque dele ali e agora, por que estava tão desesperada para esse homem a leva o clímax... por que era tão bom sentir a boca dele em sua virilha, por seus olhos reviravam com o passar da língua dele, não era um toque direto, estava por cima de um tecido, não fazia sentido, nada naquela situação fazia sentido, ela não tinha controle de nada...tudo estava nas mãos dele.

- Shaina você é tão linda. – Com apenas uma frase curta ele conseguiu corta todo o pensamento da namorada e deixa-la ainda mais próxima do orgasmo. – Você está tão quente, e tão molhada, você está próximo do orgasmo?

Ele apertou como força a coxa dela na região próxima à virilha, provou um gruindo alto junto com um aumento no fluxo de baba, mas ele não iria parar por ali, estava na hora de aplicar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Você quer goza Shaina? Enquanto grita meu nome. – Perguntou ele recebendo um gruindo como resposta e vários acenos da mulher amazona, ela já havia perdido a capacidade de raciocinar. - Eu vou fazer o seguinte, eu vou tira a bola da sua boca e você vai dizer exatamente o que você quer.

Ele se aproximou fazendo o que dissera, sem nunca quebra o contato visual, assim que sua boca estava livre ele Fez questão de limpa à baba dela com sua própria língua, quando se deu por satisfeito usufruiu da boca que já o pertencia, foi um beijo longo e molhado.

- Diga Shaina. – Ordenou o cavaleiro, segurando com mais força as coxas da mulher.

- Me faça gozar Seiya. – Não eram palavras da Amazonas de Ofiúco que saiam de sua boca, era de algo mais primitivo, algo irracional e sedento que precisava ser saciado.

- Como você deseja princesa.

Com a mão hábil ele masturbou a mulher, queria introduzir os dedos, mas ainda seu medo de magoá-la era maior que seu próprio desejo, com tudo precisava fazê-la gozar agora, usou a boca para morde seus mamilos, o efeito foi imediato. Ela gritou de prazer com o orgasmo, o mais intenso de sua vida, o próprio cavaleiro chegou achar perigoso vendo como o corpo dela se contorcia nas cordas, respirou aliviado somente quando ela se acalmou, e o sorriso satisfeito tomou seu rosto, Pegasus não deixou durar muito, ele só estava começando, seus dedos voltaram a fazer o trabalho, a mulher gritou novamente olhando para o namorado de forma confusa, com apenas um sorriso voltou a morde o mamilo dela levando assim a mais um orgasmo...

- Estou longe de termina. – Disse ele a beijando e enquanto suas mãos provocavam seu corpo a caminho de um terceiro orgasmo...

Seis, foi o total de vez que ele havia feito sua namorada goza, a mesma agora se encontrava acabada na cadeira, seus olhos não tinha foco e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e seu corpo não conseguia parar de tremer, até mesmo a cor corada que havia minutos atrás havia desaparecido dando lugar a um tom parido. Com extrema habilidade ele se desfez das cortas, cortou para ser mais rápido e antes que a mulher desaba se no chão, a pegou em seu colo.

- Acabou Shaina. – Esperou até ver uma reação na face dela para ter certeza que escutava. – Você foi maravilhosa, é a mulher mais incrível do mundo.

As palavras gentis dele a fizeram relaxar e se aninha confortavelmente nos braços do amado, o mesmo a deixou dessa forma até esta certo que dormiu, só a então a colocou na cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Com o chuveiro no frio tratou de entra, ele precisava acalma seu corpo, acima de tudo aliviar o desejo reprimido. Ficou ali deixando tudo ir pelo ralo, literalmente. Só quando teve certeza que conseguiria voltar para o mesmo quarto que ela sem fizer nenhuma outra besteira ele saiu.

- Ei Shaina você esta dormindo? – Perguntou o cavaleiro.

- As expressões que você me mostrou hoje... Eu quero ver mais delas. –sentou-se ao lado da cama para admirar o rosto da namorada adormecido. - Imagino que tipo de expressões você vai fazer daqui para frente, você me fez desejar ter uma família ao seu lado, talvez desde aquele dia que eu ti aceitei, eu já sabia que ia acabar dessa maneira, mas no momento eu sei que ainda não estou pronto, só espero consegui me segura até o dia em que eu vou ti levar ao altar. – Sorriu ele pensando em como agiria ao ouvi o pedido de casamento. – Boa noite e mais uma coisa: Eu ti amo.

Com um beijo carinhoso na testa da namorada ele deitou-se no chão e se entregou o sono, precisaria de energia para corre da mulher no dia seguinte, só de imaginar sentiu um calafrio, mas no final sorriu, se fosse morre, morreria feliz. Mas ele nunca saberia que a mulher na cama estava acordada, a todo o custo tentava repremi o choro que crescia em sua garganta, seu travesseiro já se encontrava molhando de suas lagrimas, ela havia ouvido tudo, cada palavra dele, o motivo de fingir dormido, foi à raiva quê estava sentindo, nunca em seus melhores sonhos esperaria uma declaração vindo dele dessa maneira, seu coração batia tão rápido que estava arriscado a explodi, estava feliz, se sentia realizada, mas precisava ser paciente, precisava espera esse bobo de seu namorado.

Seu celular tocou anunciando um novo dia, ao olhar hora levantou num pulo, precisava se apressar, não queria chega tarde ao trabalho, apesar de tenta não fazer barulho acabou derrubando uma gaveta atrás de uma camisa, o som acordou sua princesa, ela não estranhou a cena, já estava acostumada, e com seu celebro ainda grogue apenas sorriu para ele.

- Er.. bom dia. – Disse ele dando lentos passos para trás.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu ela bocejando.

- Bem já vou indo. – Teria sido perfeito, perfeito se ele não tivesse pisado em algo que chamou atenção da mulher, direcionado seu olhar na mordaça com bola no pé dele.

- Seiya. – Seu olhar mortal congelou o cavaleiro. – Se você deixa essas coisas jogadas, vai acaba causado um acidente. – Seu olhar amenizou fazendo o cavaleiro respira aliviado. – E se elas quebrarem não vamos mais pode usar.

- Usar? – Disse ele com um sorriso.

- Digo, não que eu vá usar essa coisa novamente, não definitivamente não vou usar isso nunca mais. – Por mais que ela estivesse irritada, seus olhos não negavam interesse, sempre indo dele para o acessório.

- Tudo bem eu posso pensar em coisas novas. – Ver a expressão perplexa dela foi sem igual para ele. – Ti vejo mais tarde. – Correu dando um rápido selinho nela e saiu de casa mais rápido ainda com um sorriso.

Sozinha agora a mulher grega se levantou, foi até o espelho onde suspirou vendo o estrago que o namorado havia feito em sua pele.

- Como eu vou trabalha assim hoje.

Suspirou voltando sua atenção para o objeto responsável: a mordaça com bola. Apanhou o acessório com a mão se lembrando do sentimento do dia anterior, sem que percebesse seus lábios já haviam formado um sorriso.

- Talvez coisas novas não sejam tão ruins no fim das contas...


End file.
